Accidents Happen 2
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Yes, there is a second one! But now it's all about Alvin and Brittany for all you AxB Fans! Why are the boys so clumsy...This one kinda sucks, just 2 let you know...rated T just to be safe...


**Aloha readers! I'm back with another one-shot! It's almost like my other story, **_**Accidents Happen**_** because it pretty much is! But this time, it's all about Alvin and Brittany for all you AxB fans! Enjoy! Now…ONWARD!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alvin was riding home with his iPod and iDock in the basket in front. He had just finished up planning a party with a few of his friends that was supposed to happen in a few weeks. It was around 5 in the evening and Alvin's bike seemed to sparkle whenever the sun's rays hit it.

Alvin rounded a corner and started to pass by the park. He looked around as he pedaled and saw the park almost completely deserted. Except for one figure that sat on the swings. She wasn't swinging, but looking at the ground. Alvin stared at the girl sitting at the swings for a moment trying to figure out who it was. Her head was down, so Alvin couldn't tell.

He squinted at her and looked forward just in time to see that he was too late. Alvin crashed into a bench and went flying. He flew through the air, landing on his stomach and elbows in the ground. His face nearly smothered against the dirt, but wasn't. He coughed and looked up. He was right in front of the swings, and the girl was rushing over to him.

"Are you ok, Alvin? That was a scary crash." Alvin blinked. He knew that voice anywhere. He looked up and saw the girl was Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Alvin said. Brittany smiled at him and started helping him up. They walked over to the bench and sat down. Brittany helped take off the elbow pads and knee pads Alvin was trying to take off. Alvin winced a little when Brittany slid one of the elbow pads off. Brittany frowned.

"Roll up your sleeve." Brittany ordered. Alvin did as he was told and rolled up the sleeve so that it was up past his elbow and saw that it was bleeding. Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and started dabbing Alvin's elbow. "What do you think you were doing?" Brittany asked as she cleaned up the wound.

"I saw you and didn't pay attention to where I was going. I didn't know it was you though and I was trying to figure it out." Alvin explained. Brittany chuckled a little and stopped cleaning.

"Well, that should do it. Just walk the rest of the way home and get a bandage there, ok?" Brittany told Alvin. He nodded and looked at her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Brittany looked up at him almost shocked. She looked down and rubbed her arm.

"It's nothing really…"Brittany started. She looked up to see Alvin giving her a stern look and sighed. "I'm just trying to think. Today at school…well…"

"What happened?" Alvin asked grabbing her shoulder. Brittany looked at him a little bit sadly.

"Well, I saw my crush kissing another girl. I was planning on asking him out today."Brittany said. Alvin looked at her sadly and brought her into a hug.

"Aw Brit. Don't worry about it. That guy was probably undeserving of you anyway." Alvin whispered into her ear. Brittany started crying a bit and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Alvin." Brittany whispered. Alvin smiled and Brittany let go of him. "What are _you _doing here?" She said wiping an eye. Alvin picked up his bike and rested it against the bench. He took out the iDock and iPod. He put it in and scrolled through the songs. As he did so, he talked.

"I was on my way home from a party planning session with a few of my friends. I'm in charge of music and I brought my iPod." He pressed the center button and a song started to play. Brittany watched him as he set it down. It was playing a slow song that was meant for couples to dance to. Alvin held out a hand and Brittany took it.

It was getting dark out and the lamp lights were coming on. Alvin and Brittany twirled and flew across the ground gracefully. They spun and held onto each other. They swayed in one spot for a while and kept dancing. It was the most romantic evening ever.

They swayed, pressed against each other and smiled inwardly. They looked at each other with small smiles and leaned in to kiss each other. We move from them to the iPod that was playing the song. If you look close enough, you would see the title of the song was _Can't Help Falling In Love,_ by Elvis Presley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Well, there ya go! I hope you liked it! And don't worry; I'm working on an 'Accidents Happen' for Theo and Ellie! Please tell me what you think of this little one shot! Thank ya!**


End file.
